


Pause, slow down

by potatolesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Toxic Relationships, bc I said so, iwaizumi's genderqueer, not between oisuga tho, suga's bi and oikawa's pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolesbian/pseuds/potatolesbian
Summary: Being Sugawara's roommate should've been simple and there shouldn't be any need for complications.Except there is.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Pause, slow down

“I was thinking we should go to that one Vietnamese restaurant for dinner,” Oikawa said from the kitchen counter as Sugawara was on her way out of the door, “Okay but why so suddenly?” the platinum-haired girl asked. Oikawa only shrugged, “I don’t know it’s been a while since we hung out together. Also, I really wanna have Pho and CaoLau.” Sugawara then smirked, “Awww I didn’t know you missed seeing me so much.” Oikawa rolled her eyes in response, “Please this is more for you than it is for me. How could you last this long without seeing my face.” She posed dramatically. “Very long apparently,” Suga replied

“Hey!” 

Sugawara giggled, “I’m kidding. I’m fine with it but what about you and your practice?”

“I’ll leave early, it’s no big deal.”

Sugawara slowly started moving towards the door, “Alright but if you’re late I’m eating the pastry from the fridge.”

“No! You will not!” Oikawa shouted as Sugawara walked out the door.

Once she had left, Oikawa sighed in content and went to get ready. Her classes didn’t start in another hour but she liked feeling a bit prepared, unlike Sugawara who would just find the first thing she sees in her closet before walking out of the door (and somehow still managing to effortlessly look good, which should be illegal). It had almost been 4 to 5 months of living together but it felt like she had known Sugawara as long as she had known Iwaizumi. Which was saying a lot considering the first few weeks was just a mess between the two of them. She admits it, being bitter about losing to Karasuno and taking it out on Sugawara was a petty move but in her defence, Sugawara wasn’t making it any easier for her either. Coming after one’s insecurities was not a good move but the way Sugawara not only bites back but also knows where to hit you where it hurts did not help.

_ “Must suck seeing your junior replace you on final matches.” _

_ “Yeah, must suck more seeing them beat you to going into nationals.” _

Oikawa cringed a little at the not-so-pretty memory. Either way, they didn’t get along too well and she was so sure they wouldn’t get along at all. That was until Oikawa was starting to get sick and her stubbornness just wouldn’t let her rest.

_ “You okay?” _

_ “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” _

_ “I think you’re putting to much pressure on yourself, you should probably slow down.” _

_ “I said I’m fine!” _

She had expected that to be the end of it but the next morning she found herself passed out on her desk with a blanket around her that she didn’t remember having. On her side she had coffee with a note, ‘I made soup also. Heat it when you wake up. Take care :)’ Her heart did a little flip right then and there. And that little gesture had been on her mind for the rest of the day. So much to the point for the first time, she decided not to stay back after practice and went and ordered dinner for both of them.

_ “What’s all this?” _

_ Oikawa shrugged, “Think of it as a thank you for this morning.” _

_ “I only made soup and coffee. This is a lot of food. Isn’t it too much?” _

_ “Just sit down and eat with me.” _

After that getting along with Sugawara was surprisingly easy. She started observing her more and more and took note of her habits. Both of their classes only started around the afternoon but Suga always had to leave a little bit sooner than Oikawa. She likes to cook more than she likes to bake. She doesn’t sing in the shower but gives herself little pep talks in front of the mirror. 

In a way, Oikawa started finding her company more and more comforting and felt the need to be with her as much as she possibly can. 

Oikawa looked at her phone and saw that she had 30 minutes left before her class started. She took her stuff and left their flat, making a mental note to leave as soon as practice ended.

  
  


**Kouchan~:** I’m home!!

Oikawa looked at the message and then the time as soon as they were done cleaning up after practice.

**Me:** Okay!! We just finished practice and cleaning up so I’ll be home soon (＾▽＾)

**Kouchan~:** Okay you better hurry up or I’ll follow my threat and eat your pastry

**Me:** Don’t you dare ☜(`o´)

She sent the text and was immediately ready to go out. One of her teammates had asked her to toss for her but she had to reject them. Usually, she wouldn’t mind extra practice, in fact, she was usually the one asking her teammates to practice with her. But she knew spending time with Sugawara was also important. Plus missing a little extra practice didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Get away from my pastry!” Oikawa said as soon as she entered their flat. Sugawara who was just sitting on the couch using her phone giggled as she responded, “Aww dang it.” “Told you I’ll come on time,” Oikawa responded as she untied her ponytail. Sugawara simply rolled her eyes in response, “Alright, now go change. You’re stinky and sweating.” “You’re mean.” She said jokingly as she went to her room. She saw Sugawara stick her tongue out in response. She quickly changed her clothes before brushing her hair really quickly and going out. She saw Sugawara waiting by the kitchen counter this time. She wasn’t paying attention to Oikawa so she took this time to admire her for a bit. 

“Is something wrong?” Sugawara asked after noticing her staring.

“Huh?” That was the only thing she could say.

“You kept staring at me so I thought something was wrong.”

She shook her head, “No no nothing’s wrong. You just, well, you look cute.”

Sugawara smiled, “Thanks though I didn’t try that much today.”

_ You don’t have to.  _ “Well, you still look good.”

“Well, you do too. Now let’s go I’m hungry.”

Oikawa had only truly known Sugawara for four months. She has noticed a lot of things about Sugawara like how she needs to bite into something when she’s really focused, whether it’s a pen or her own damn lip. She does a small wiggle when she eats the food she likes. And although with time she knows she’ll understand Sugawara more and more, she can’t help chasing after her company, trying to get more of her, trying to get closer to her, just wanting to be there for her. 

“Where did you run off to yesterday?” Oikawa looked up to see her teammate. The same teammate that asked to toss for her yesterday, Hirai. She was sitting on the bench catching her breath before they had to go back to their practice. “Ah, I promised my roommate we could go to dinner together so I had to leave.” She replied as Hirai sat down right next to her. “Oh you don’t usually miss extra practices so I assumed something bad happened for some reason.” Oikawa gave a small laugh at that response, “Am I that serious about practice?”

“Sort of assumed the only way to get you out of practice is by saying one of your grandparents passed away or something. And even then I think you could come to the court rather than attend their funeral.”

“Thank you, it’s good to know you see me as some kind of workaholic volleyball maniac.”

“Am I wrong?” Hirai laughed as Oikawa gave a light punch on her shoulder.

“I’m not that bad, besides I think resting is as important as practising.” Hirai had stopped laughing at this point, “Alright. So are you and your roommate close?” Oikawa shrugged.  _ Are they?  _ “I mean I guess.”

“Damn, my roommate and I barely talk.”

“Well, we did have some history together.”

“You did?”

“Kind of,” she trailed off, “her team beat my team at getting into nationals.”

“Oh, that’s tough.”

Oikawa cringed slightly at the reaction, “Yeah, I was still bitter and we didn’t really get along at first but we somehow managed to smooth things over.”

“Well, that’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

They both stayed in silence for a while before Hirai asked, “So do you like her?”

“What?”

  
  


Dates have never been a problem for Oikawa. Sure relationships have, but never dates. Most of the people she went on dates she was sure that she liked. They rarely end well but at least she was sure about her feelings. It was almost easy for her to just know if she wanted to go out with someone or not. So if it was so easy then why is she still laying on her bed thinking about that one thing Hirai had said. 

It had been about a week since that conversation, she never really gave Hirai a proper response but Hirai somehow took that as a yes and is now teasing her about it (which, by the way, is not helping her current situation.) She thought about it for at least a week and she still can’t give herself a proper answer. Does she? Does she not? She doesn’t know.

She tried listing things down and making it easier for herself but somehow that still didn’t help. She asked herself multiple questions.

Does she think Sugawara is pretty? Absolutely, one of the prettiest girls she has ever met. Does Sugawara have a great personality that’s almost compatible with hers? Pretty much. Is she fun to just be around? Yeah. Sugawara pretty much checks out all the things Oikawa looks for in a person to date. But something in Oikawa isn’t 100% sure about it either. As if she doesn’t want to date her yet. Something that’s telling her to wait. And it confuses her. She never felt like  _ this  _ with her dates. Well maybe except Iwaizumi but she was different.

She tried compromising with herself.

Maybe she feels like it’s too soon because she has only known Sugawara for five months. But five months is a decent amount of time, also she never really cared about time with her other dates, sans Iwaizumi. Maybe she’s scared because Sugawara is her roommate and she doesn’t want to ruin everything that they build up till now. But that doesn’t really answer the question, does she like her. She screams into her pillow. 

“Tooru?” She hears a voice outside her door. “It’s open,” she says as the door opens and she sees the girl with silver hair that’s been on her mind for a week now. “Did you hear that?” Oikawa asks. “Only because I walked past your room,” Sugawara responds, “You alright?”

Oikawa shakes her head, “It’s nothing just volleyball shit you know.” Sugawara raises an eyebrow, not buying it but doesn’t push on as she says, “Well if you wanna talk about it then I’m here. Other than that I was gonna say I’m going to make dinner and I need your help.”

“Aww can’t I continue having an existential crisis for a little longer.”

Sugawara slowly starts walking away, “Alright then I’m only making one portion for myself.”

“Okay, I’m coming!” Oikawa leaps out of her bed to follow Sugawara to the kitchen.

Does she like Suga? She doesn’t know. 

She watches as Suga scolds her to wash her hands as she looks at the recipe on her phone.

Does she like Suga? Maybe.

She watches as Suga somehow managed to make a ponytail out of her bob cut. The pony was small and her face looked rounder. It was cute.

Does she like Suga?

She watches as Suga talks about her day and watches her make animated moves the more she gets excited. She watches as she giggles and smiles as Oikawa talks about hers.

Does she like Suga?... Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I wrote anything but I'm back with more of my oisuga shit and me projecting on to sugawara and oikawa :D  
> Letting y'all know now I'm done with all the other chapters and I'm currently working on the final few chapters now so I'll be posting them weekly until this fic is finished, till then let me know what y'all think in the comments


End file.
